Amor Prohibido
by Haruka G. Pendragon
Summary: Durante la Guerra hubo un General Nazi que fue contra todos sus principios, se enamoro de quien fuera el peor enemigo de los alemanes, de aquella raza que era inferior a la suya, ¿Debía matarla? o ¿Amarla?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Se acercaba el final de la guerra y todos los generales importantes del ejército Nazi, así como algunos soldados buscaban la manera de escapar de aquel lugar, y encontrar la mejor ruta de escape, las horas para el general que custodiaba el campo de concentración eran cruciales, las ordenes eran que debía destruir toda evidencia que los pudiera incriminar ante tal barbarie que se cometió ahí... en esos momentos ya no era ese general frio, despiadado, sino un hombre que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la mujer que amaba... su amor prohibido...

—Yaten ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las chicas? —mirando a su amigo

—No lo sé —quemando unos papeles—, los aliados están cerca... ellas estarán bien... nosotros somos los que corremos peligro...

—Lo sé —mirándolo—, y es lo que merecemos... que nos atrapen y nos maten como los perros que somos

—Yo pensaría igual que tu... pero ahora que tengo por quien vivir... lo hare... no importa si tengo que huir como una rata... —tomando a su mejor amigo por el hombro—, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo por ella

—Ella cambio mi vida... —sonriendo—, yo odiaba a los judíos... compartía las ideas del Tercer Reich, creía que ellos eran inferiores a nosotros y no merecían respirar el mismo aire que nosotros...

—Yo también compartía esas ideas absurdas... pero la conocí a ella y cambio mi forma de pensar...

Habían terminado de limpiar la oficina y se dirigieron hacia la casa donde varias veces se reunieron con sus colegas, realizaron fiestas, y toda clase de aberraciones para olvidarse de lo que en ese lugar pasaba... llegaron al lugar y ahí miraron que los esperaban dos jóvenes rubias, de ojos azules y tez blanca... cualquiera diría que ellas entraban en el perfil de la mujer ideal alemana... pero ellas eran judías... y las mujeres que tenían el corazón de esos generales...

—Mina —decía Yaten—, mi amor, temo que te pueda suceder algo —abrazándola

—Mi amor... no me pasara nada —mirándolo con ternura

—Usagi... —mirando a la rubia de coletas—, perdóname —abrazándola—, no quiero que te suceda nada...

—Mi amor —consolándolo—, estaré bien... —mirándolo—, sé que tienes que irte... pero volverás por mi... y nuestro hijo —tomándole la mano y colocándosela en el vientre

—Ustedes son lo más importante para mí —besándola—, juro que volveré por ustedes...

El peli plateado miro a su amigo

—Haruka es hora de irnos —pasándole su gabardina y gorro—, esto también es difícil para mi

—... —mirando con enojo aquellos ropajes que traía puestos—, si fuera necesario no traería puesto estas ropas... pero...

—Mi amor entiendo —decía Usagi—, deben irse —besándolo por última vez

—Mina —mirándola—, volveremos a reunirnos... prometo volver por ustedes... —besándola—, las buscaremos... lo prometemos

Ambos generales salieron de aquel lugar... subieron al auto y se perdieron en la oscuridad... esperando no ser atrapados por los aliados...

Como sabemos o la historia nos lo ha hecho saber la segunda guerra mundial fue un hecho que marco la historia, donde estuvo presente el odio hacia una raza, la ambición de poder, el idealismo hacia un solo hombre, el genocidio ahí cometido y que muchos de los que cometieron tal barbarie no fueron condenados... hubo otros que si lo fueron... pero así como hemos visto en la historia que existieron estos personajes tiranos, inhumanos, también existieron unos cuantos que decidieron ayudar a parte de la población judía.

/

**Hola, Hola**

**Les traigo un nuevo Fanfic, sé que tengo otros pendientes, pero sino me sacaba de la cabeza esta historia no podría continuar con las demás.**

**Este fanfic estará situado en la época de la segunda guerra mundial, donde hubo sucesos terribles.**

**Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia Poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

**PD: Mi M.T tu siempre estas a mi lado, cuando me surge una idea para un fincs o cuando me llegan ideas de un capitulo, gracias por estar a mi lado.**


	2. Chapter 2 El General Nazi

Un joven rubio de ojos azul-verdoso, se miraba en el espejo, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la SS, un pantalón negro alineado, botas del mismo color, camisa blanca y saco negro y corbata del mismo color, y el gorro con el águila y la esvástica, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que la guerra había comenzado y Haruka Tenoh a sus veintitrés años fue reclutado por la Schutzstaffel una vez que termino la carrera de física... mirándose se preguntaba porque lo habían reclutado... era cierto que todos los jóvenes estaban enfilados en los puestos militares alemán, pero él no había hecho un curso o haber pasado las pruebas para para entrar a la SS... mirando que su padre entraba a la habitación... orgulloso de ver a su único hijo vestido con ese majestuoso uniforme...

—Mi hijo —mostrando orgullo al verlo con ese uniforme

—Padre aun no entiendo porque me han llamado para ser parte de la SS —tomando su arma, acomodándose el gorro

—Porque cumples con los requisitos —mirándolo—, y también porque como general jubilado te he recomendado, no pongas esa cara, estaba previsto que tu ocuparías mi lugar una vez terminaras la carrera... hay algunos generales que cuidan de los campos de concentración, otros son enviados a combatir

—Ahhh —mirando a su padre—, padre tu sabes que yo no comparto los idealismos raciales, tanto los judíos como nosotros somos iguales, libres de hacer lo que quieran

Su padre le había bofeteado por decir tremenda barbarie, mirándolo con enojo

—¡No Vuelvas a decir eso Haruka —mirándolo—, ellos son inferiores a nosotros, ellos no son nada! Nosotros somos mejores, de una raza más pura, y óyelo bien Haruka, ellos no merecen respirar el mismo aire que nosotros

Miro con odio a su padre, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! Y jamás —mirándolo—, óyelo muy bien, jamás me harás cambiar de opinión.

—¡Lo harás una vez que estés dentro del ejercito! —mirándolo con enojo—, cambiaras esas ideas estúpidas de la igualdad

—¡Lo dudo! —saliendo del cuarto y dando un portazo, bajando a la sala observando que afuera había un auto con las banderas del partido Nacional Socialismo, nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de ideas... mirando que un hombre alto, de cabello negro se paró frente a él, haciendo el saludo Nazi.

—General Tenoh —mirando al joven—, lo escoltare hacia el campo de batalla

—El campo de batalla... —mirando hacia el cielo

—Hijo mío —saliendo su padre y mirándolo con orgullo—, porta con orgullo ese uniforme, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, sé que llegaras alto

—Gracias, padre —entrando al auto

Haruka miraba por la ventana del auto... las ruinas de una parte de la ciudad, cada rincón eran ruinas, destrucción, personas tiradas... mujeres, niños, ancianos... podía describir esta guerra... como una guerra sin humanidad, escrúpulos, y despiadada...

—General Tenoh —mirando al rubio

—¿Qué sucede? —mirando a su chofer con frialdad

—Es cierto lo que se rumorea, que usted no deseaba estar en esta guerra

—Eso es absurdo, yo moriría por mi país, por el führer —con seriedad

—¡Sabia que eran mentiras! —acelerando—, sé que usted matara a muchos enemigos, y a esas asquerosas ratas judías

El rubio no contesto, mirando con frialdad al joven que manejaba... jamás entendería ese odio hacia los judíos, esa necesidad de acabarlos, si él compartía las ideas de que esas personas eran iguales a los alemanes, seres humanos que comen, ríen, sienten, no veía la diferencia entre una raza y otra... observando que habían llegado al aeropuerto...

—Hemos llegado —estacionando el auto—, ese avión —señalándolo—, lo llevara hacia el campo de batalla que está en Polonia

—De acuerdo —colocándose el gorro y se fue directo al avión dando el saludo a su superior, subiendo abordo para dirigirse a su destino... y por fin tomar ese pequeño pueblo...

—Solo son unas horas de viaje, hemos obtenido la mayor parte, pero aún hay resistencia

—Lo sé —sin mirar a su superior—, tomaremos rápido ese pequeño pueblo... y todos ahí serán enviados a los campos

—Eres igual de frio que tu padre —sonriendo—, tu transmites un aire de poder y de seguridad, no dudo que ascenderás rápido.

—Lo dudo —mirándolo—, solo quiero cumplir con mi trabajo y regresar a casa

—Si obtienes la victoria en esta batalla, ten por seguro que a casa no volverás, serás designado para vigilar un campo de concentración

—... —miraba por la ventana como el cielo era tranquilo, pero abajo era destrucción—, si esa es la orden... la cumpliré

—Esa actitud me agrada —palmeándole—, tienes las metas fijas, dime ¿Qué estudiaste?

—Física

—Leí en tu informe que obtuviste las mejores notas, fuiste el primero de tu clase, incluso por encima de los hermanos Kou

—Claro —molesto—, ellos jamás se van a comparar conmigo, general no porque sea joven puede subestimarme

—Y veo que tienes agallas en enfrentarte aun superior —sonriendo, mientras sacaba unas hojas—, te leeré las reglas que debes tener para ser parte de nuestro ejército, a pesar que seas un general, es de rutina hacerlo —mirándolo—, **primero debes estar en condiciones morales y físicas muy exigentes**

—¿Morales?

—Si —mirándolo—, las físicas las cumples eres de una masa muscular considerable, eres fuerte, y las morales tienes un carácter frio y posición económica aceptable y acompañado de un buen apellido, **la numero dos tienen que ser maduros y no unos niños**

—¿Niños?

—Tu cumples con la edad adecuada así que con eso no tenemos problemas

—Claro —sin interés

—**Número tres deben tener entre veintitrés y treinta y cinco años de edad **—mirándolo—, no tenemos problema con eso, ya que has cumplido los veintitrés años y de estatura tienes 1.90cm

—Mmh —aun sin mirarlo

—¿Su padre le comento que a la edad de veinticuatro años usted tendrá que tener ya una esposa?

—Algo me comento —mirándolo—, no le veo la importancia de estar casado

—La tiene, para prevalecer nuestra raza aria, tienes que casarte y procrear hijos para así tener descendientes, si te pasa algo, al menos tendrás la certeza que dejas tu legado

—Claro —con seriedad—, mi padre es bueno buscándome novias, así que no tardará en presentarme una, y claro usted será el primero en saber quién seria

—Muy bien —sonriendo—, **no debes tener antecedentes criminales**

—No los tengo —serio

—Lo sabemos y **por ultimo demostrar que procedes de la raza aria **—tomando las hojas—, sabemos que tu padre y tu abuelo tienen procedencia aria, así que no tienes problemas con eso —mirándolo—, con solo verte cumples ese requisito, eres rubio, alto, atractivo, fuerte, y de ojos azul-verdoso

—Algunos judíos tienen las mismas características que yo, y ellos son tratados como perros inmundos, que diferencia tienen de nosotros —mirándolo con soberbia, sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte

El general lo miro con furia, y lo bofeteo tan fuerte que volvió a abrirle la herida que su padre la había hecho horas antes, Haruka lo miro con odio y se limpió la sangre

—¡Óyelo bien! Entraste a la SS por tu padre y por haber cumplido con los requisitos, pero no te quieras pasar de listo —mirándolo—, borra esas absurdas creencias de que ellos son iguales a nosotros —con seriedad—, porque será lo último que pensaras

—... —acomodándose el saco, y colocándose nuevamente el gorro—, Si, señor

El avión aterrizo cerca del campamento nazi, y el superior de Haruka descendió del avión.

—Bienvenido a la SS General Tenoh —saludándolo

—Claro —Saludando a su superior y bajando del avión.

Haruka observo a hombres heridos conforme bajaba del avión, algunos aviones de batalla agujereados por balas enemigas, el campamento de los soldados con el símbolo de la esvástica, siguió a su superior hacia donde estaban los soldados.

—Él es Haruka Tenoh va a hacer General de este batallón, él los guiara hacia la victoria y derrotara a los aliados y todo aquel que se interponga

Haruka observaba a todos, observaba que muchos cuchicheaban que era muy joven, que no tenía experiencia, y otros diciendo que se negaban a ser comandados por un niño mimado, él rubio sabía, que tenía que hacerse respetar, los miro fríamente y alzando la voz

—¡¿Qué cuchichean?! A caso creen que por ser joven soy débil, que por no tener experiencia en el campo de batalla soy menos, que no podre con el ejército rival, o con ustedes que son inferiores a mí —con seriedad

—¡Me niego a ser comandado por un niño mimado! —decía un soldado

Así varios comentaban lo mismo, que era un inexperto, que jamás lo seguirían, él rubio mantuvo su postura seria y observo como su superior se reía de la actitud de los soldados, esperando que reacción tendría el rubio.

—Bien —dijo él rubio, tomando al soldado y disparándole en las piernas, soltándolo oyendo como caía al piso—, otro que tenga el valor de retarme y menospreciar mi autoridad se ira con él —disparándole al soldado, terminándolo de matar.

Todos los ahí presentes quedaron mudos y asustados por ver la sangre fría que tenía ese hombre, no se inmuto en matar a uno de ellos... no mostro ninguna compasión...

—Muy bien General Tenoh, lo dejo con su batallón

—Claro —mirándolo—, nunca dijo su nombre

—Andrew —saliendo del lugar

Haruka miro a sus soldados con frialdad

—Si ya no hay otra objeción, pueden irse —mirándolos—, me quedare con su capitán para las estrategias

Los soldados se fueron con miedo, mirando a su general, cuando un soldado paso cerca del rubio este lo detuvo

—Tú, limpia esto —señalando al soldado muerto—, y limpia bien, no quiero el lugar donde piso sucio... —soltándolo

—S... s... si... general —con temor

El rubio ignoro a ese soldado, mirando al capitán

—Bien, dime cual es la situación —mirándolo

—Si —con temor—, un grupo aliado —mostrando el mapa—, está reunido aquí —señalando—, en este pequeño pueblo, tiene una resistencia considerable, de mil soldados que teníamos, ya hemos perdido a 350 de los nuestros —señalando el mismo punto—, en este punto también hay una pequeña población judía

—¿Porque aún no los han capturado?

—Porque están muy cerca del grupo de soldados

—¿Cuántos son? —haciendo unas anotaciones

—Unos 120 soldados

—¿Y no han podido derrotarlos? —tomándolo de la camisa—, ¿Son inútiles o qué?

—... —con temor—, el invierno está comenzando... usted mejor que nadie sabe que es desventaja para nosotros

—Aun así, ellos son menos que ustedes —mirándolo con enojo—, son unos inútiles —marcando unos puntos en el mapa—, partiremos mañana, los rodearemos, usaremos un ataque sorpresa y tomaremos a esos judíos —mirando al capitán—, y nos haremos de este pequeño pueblo

—Sí, general —enrollando el mapa—, ¿Cuántos iremos?

—Prepara a todos, nos moveremos de este sitio —mirándolo—, mañana derrotaremos a ese pequeño ejército y tomaremos ese pueblo, será nuestra base a partir de mañana —indicándole que saliera.

Una vez que el soldado se fue, él se tumbó en la silla, sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido unos momentos antes, sentía impotencia y frustración... porque tuvo que matar a ese soldado... pero debía demostrar su poder y hacer que lo respeten...

—Perdóname soldado —con tristeza—, no matare a nadie más... no lo volveré a hacer...

/

/

En el pequeño pueblo se encontraba un pequeño grupo de judíos refugiados en una casa en ruinas, una chica de cabellos aguamarina cambiaba un trapo húmedo...

—Abuela... resiste... —llorando—, esos soldados pronto nos traerán la medicina... resiste

—H.… hija... —tosiendo—, debes ser fuerte... debes vivir... eres muy bella... debes sobrevivir...

—No sin ti... abuela... —llorando

—Ya no tengo mucho tiempo aquí... se fuerte hija... prométemelo... Michiru

—... —llorando—, lo prometo madre...

Entraba un joven con las mismas facciones que Michiru, mirando la escena tristeza... abrazando a su hermana

—Hermana... pronto llegará la medicina... confía en que así será

—P.… pero... la veo muy grave

—Mientras debemos irnos de este lugar... —con preocupación

—¿Por qué?

—No es seguro estar aquí —mirando a la chica—, en cualquier momento pueden venir los nazis y capturarnos

—No podemos irnos —con tristeza—, la abuela no puede caminar...

—La llevare en brazos, nos iremos por la mañana...

Michiru fue tras su hermano, para reunir las cosas e irse por la mañana... esos nazis no tienen piedad ante nadie... mataran a los ancianos... y a los niños... y las mujeres son violadas...

—Frederick tengo miedo

—Hermana —abrazándola—, yo siempre te voy a proteger... además tienes a Alex...

—Lo sé... —abrazando a su hermano—, tengo miedo de los alemanes...

—No permitiré que te toquen hermana —con seriedad

/

/

En el campamento Haruka estaba dando los últimos detalles para el ataque sorpresa que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas, mirando al capitán

—Vamos ante los soldados

—Sí, general —ambos salieron para reunirse con su ejercito

—¡Soldados, hoy la Alemania Nazi tendrá una victoria, tomaremos ese pueblo y mataremos al ejercito enemigo, nos haremos de todo lo que este ahí —mirando a su ejército—, capturaremos a esos judíos y los mataremos, si hay mujeres podrán hacer lo que quieran con ellas —tenía que ser frio—, hoy luchen con toda su alma, por Alemania, por el führer, no teman ante nada, ni en dar su vida!

—¡Si! —se escuchaba el bullicio

—Vamos mis soldados, hoy triunfaremos

Él rubio era de la idea que debía luchar al lado de su ejército, no esconderse, ni estar en la parte de atrás... si iba a morir lo haría con honor...

/

/

En Berlín se encontraban cuatro generales tomando una copa, se encontraban en un gran estudio, todos portaban uniformes de la SS, cada uno traía su respectiva gabardina negra, eran hombres guapos... se encontraban observando unos papeles.

—Diamante ¿Por qué esta el hijo de Alexander Tenoh en nuestras filas? —decía un joven de cabello castaño

—No lo sé —bebiendo de su copa—, tal vez su padre lo recomendó

—Él fue un gran general —hablaba un chico de cabello plateado

—¿Yaten conociste al general Tenoh?

—Al hijo no —mirando al castaño—, a pesar que íbamos a la misma escuela, conozco a su padre, él fue el mejor general en la primera guerra mundial, comando a su ejército hasta obtener varias victorias para Alemania.

—¿Crees que su hijo, sea así de bueno?

—Lo dudo —hablaba un joven de cabello negro—, fui con él a la misma escuela y es un blando, no comparte nuestra ideología, es un moralista de primera y cree en la igualdad entre personas... —con enojo—, dudo que llegue muy lejos en la SS

—Seiya —decía él peli plateado—, no podemos juzgar sin ver resultados, debemos esperar y ver como se dan las cosas.

—Hasta Taiki lo duda —sonriendo

—Seiya recuerda que él nos ganó en la escuela —mirando a su hermano

—Cállate enano —molesto

Los cuatro terminaron su copa y guardaron los papeles, poniéndose de pie

—Seremos enviados a los campos para vigilar que las cosas vayan como lo hemos planeado, nos rolaremos uno cada uno por semana, y nos reuniremos aquí —señalando un campo de concentración

—¡De acuerdo! —decían los cuatro—, ¡por el führer ¡—despidiéndose con el saludo nazi

/

/

Poco a poco amanecía y Haruka daba instrucciones para que cada soldado tomara su puesto indicado, este día sería una victoria para la Alemania Nazi, los soldados polacos eran pocos en comparación con ellos, ese pequeño pueblo seria suyo...

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Michiru, su novio y hermano preparaban las cosas para irse, todo estaba silencioso, presentían que algo iba a suceder... los soldados nazis poco a poco se acercaban al enemigo... los soldados polacos estaban dormidos... los que estaban haciendo guardia veían como algunas hiervas se movían...

—¡Oye tú! Avisa a los demás —decía el soldado mientras trataba de ver que era lo que se movía en la maleza—, que estén alertas, algo se mueve en la maleza...

Aquel soldado se había ido, cuando escucho algunas detonaciones... otro soldado tocaba la trompeta para alertar a sus compañeros... los soldados alemanes poco a poco fueron acabando con el enemigo... Haruka se abría paso entre los soldados enemigos... quitándose a varios de encima dejándolos heridos nada más...

En la casa donde estaban escondidos Michiru y su familia, fue encontrada e impidieron que huyeran... Frederick trato de matar a un soldado alemán, pero este le dio un cachazo tirándolo al suelo, todos ahí estaban asustados... sabían de lo que eran capaz esos alemanes... no tendrían piedad con ellos...

Cerca del medio día lograron someter al ejército polaco y tomar ese pequeño pueblo, hubo algunas bajas del lado alemán... Haruka estaba revisando a los prisioneros... uno de sus soldados le informo que algunos judíos fueron encontrados en una de las casas... el rubio observo el lugar y señalo una casa

—Llévalos ahí y ya sabes que hacer—mirándolo—, debes separar a las mujeres, hombres y niños y si alguien intenta pasarse de listo —con seriedad—, mátalo

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

—Serán enviados a los diferentes campos que tenemos —mirándolo—, hagan lo que quieran con las mujeres encontradas —diciéndolo con frialdad, no le agradaba la idea de que abusaran de aquellas mujeres... pero si no lo hacía... seria puesto en duda su lealtad hacia el Tercer Reich, observo como su soldado se retiraba, mirando como los demás se ponían contentos con la orden dada por su general.

El rubio dio órdenes de que arreglaran la mejor casa que ahí se encontrara para que él pudiera ocuparla como su oficina y lugar de reposo, antes de ir a aquel lugar felicito al capitán y a todos sus soldados, ya cansado decidió ir al lugar que sería su oficina... cuando llego al lugar vio que un soldado lo esperaba con una chica muy hermosa, de ojos azules como el mar, una piel hermosa... aquella mujer tenía una belleza inigualable...

—¿Qué hace aquí soldado? —pasando de largo y sentándose en su escritorio

Aquel soldado hizo el saludo nazi, golpeando el tacón de su bota

—General le he traído a esta mujer para que se divierta un rato, decidimos entre los soldados y yo, en darle a la mujer más bonita para su placer —sonriendo—, por esta victoria que nos ha dado

—Déjala ahí —señalando el piso—, ahora puedes retirarte

—Que la disfrute General —volviendo a golpear con el tacón de su bota, retirándose del lugar

Michiru observo al rubio con temor, había escuchado entre los judíos, que esos hombres alemanes eran unas bestias sin sentimientos, mataban a placer, disfrutaban ver el sufrimiento del pueblo judío, les gustaba someter a todo aquel que estuviera en contra de ellos, y disfrutaban matar... pero el hombre que tenía enfrente se veía distinto... no tenía la mirada fría como esos soldados... negó... todos los alemanes eran iguales... unas bestias... malos para el pueblo judío... su suerte ya estaba escrita...

El rubio observaba a la judía... era muy hermosa... en otras circunstancias... cualquier hombre mataría por tener a esta mujer... ¿Qué se supone debería hacer con esa mujer? ¿Violarla? ¿Matarla? ¡NO! Él no era como los demás soldados o como alguien del Tercer Reich... despiadado... que disfruta de matar... no le apetecía dormir... observo que había un sofá... se paró de su escritorio y tomo sus cosas para sacar otro uniforme y cambiarse el que traía... fue quitándose una a una las prendas que traía puestas, quedando totalmente desnudo... observo que aquella chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima...

—Nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo —mirando a la chica

—... —ella aparto la vista, ya estaba ese hombre abusaría de ella... ese cerdo alemán abusaría de ella...

El rubio termino de cambiarse... llevando su pantalón y camisa blanca, dejando el saco, el gorro, aun lado, se sentó en el sofá, mirando a la chica

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—... —Ella solo lo observaba

—Tienes un nombre —caminando hacia ella—, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—... —Sin contestarle aun, miraba cada movimiento del rubio

Tocaron a su puerta, él fue a abrir e intercambio unas palabras con su soldado, le habían dejado comida y vino, dejo las cosas en una mesita que se encontraba en el lugar y fue a donde estaba la chica... le desamarro las manos... ofreciéndole que comiera una fruta y esta lo ignoro

—Hasta los judíos deben de tener un nombre —mirándola y mordiendo la fruta que le había ofrecido

—... —ella volvió a ignorarlo, él ya molesto la tomo del mentón con fuerza e hizo que lo viera

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —ella se apartó con brusquedad y lo miraba con miedo y rabia, él sonrió

—¡Habla! —molesto—, ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Qué abuse de ti?

—Que más te da —con molestia—, ustedes siempre hacen lo que quieren —con miedo

—Vaya —con ironía—, parece que si tienes lengua —mirándola—, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Te sentirás menos culpable al abusar de mí?

—No seas tonta, no te hare nada —sentándose—, solo quiero charlar

Ella estaba confundida con la actitud de ese alemán... se suponía que ellos eran despiadados, viles, crueles, fríos... y ese hombre era diferente... pero no se podía fiar... los alemanes eran malos...

/

/

/

**Hola, Hola**

**Traigo una nueva saga, una nueva historia, donde no solo se hablará de la segunda guerra mundial y de las atrocidades que se llevaron a cabo, también hablaremos de aquellos amores prohibidos que se vivieron durante la guerra, de aquellos soldados que no congeniaban con la ideología y política nazi. **

**Primero, se preguntarán porque Haruka aquí es hombre, las mujeres en la segunda guerra mundial, eran consideradas seres que solo estaban para darte hijos, y si había alguna mujer que fuera oficial, solo tenía un rango menor, y esta estaba casada con algún nazi, Hitler no consentía el homosexualismo, y Haruka en este caso será hombre, por el puesto que tiene dentro de la SS**

**Segundo, no se hablará como tal de la segunda guerra mundial, habrá algunas menciones del algunos hechos y lo sustentare con informacion buscada y analizada.**

**Si tienen alguna duda con respecto al fanfic, háganmela saber y contestare a ellas, igual responderé a los review que me dejen.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto mis otros fanfic **

**Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur **

**PD: Mi M.T tu eres mi musa inspiradora, que me apoya en todas mis locuras 3 siempre tuya **


End file.
